Saurrin
History Android SH:1. A failed attempt by the Tuffle race to create an enhanced warrior capable of taking out the Saiyans. At first glance, however, it would seem that this 'experiment' was a success. And so, in terms of what the Tuffles were trying to accomplish, it was. But when all was said and done, the organic parts of this android weren't strong enough to withstand all the mechanical “enhancements.” The mental blocks put in place were, somehow, tampered with. Or perhaps, they simply malfunctioned. Whatever the case, the being known as Android SH:1 suffered a type of mental breakdown. He was strong, fast, powerful; everything the Tuffles had hoped for. But his mind was broken. Sanity was something he lacked, and despite what his “creators” attempted, it was something that would elude him from then on. Instead of bringing forth salvation, this android brought forth death upon the Tuffle race. The scientists that created him fell before his blade, and many other civilian workers followed suit. However, he was overpowered and contained by the soldiers guarding the lab of his birth. The government refused to destroy him, deeming him too valuable to just throw away. He was placed in stasis, the Tuffles awaiting a time for this crazed swordman to display some bit of usefulness. Time would pass. Days. Months. Years. His stasis pod remained shut and within the Tuffle laboratory. But the lab would shut down and be abandoned. The Tuffles, themselves, would be brought nearly to their own extinction. It seemed as though Android SH:1 would be forgotten; lost to history along with the civilization that brought him to life. But fate would look kindly upon him. For a Saiyan recon squad would discover his forgotten home, and bring in their own scientists to obtain any useful tech preserved there. Recovered and reactivated by these scientists, SH:1 would also be reprogrammed; to a point. Some sanity would be restored, enough to allow him to function in society at least slightly. SH:1 would eventually take the name Saurrin, which he more or less created from letters and words found amongst his ruined home. Plus, it sounded much better than “Android SH:1” when people were trying to address him. He would be recruited into the Saiyan Kingdom, becoming a warrior for the very people he was created and designed to destroy. Saurrin spent his time serving beneath a saiyan officer known as Sarja; performing various tasks for her and the higher ups who liked to keep their identities secret. He was allowed to use an old laboratory within the Capital as his home. The saiyans provided him with an elderly scientist who would keep him in tip top shape, as well as provide him with any upgrades Saurrin required. When the zombie saiyans first appeared during Demon Blood, Saurrin worked with two saiyans named Tatso and Corz to bring that threat to an end. The android himself both destroyed any research data found as well as killed off any of the infected saiyans within the labs. These efforts, however, would later prove to be futile. Saurrin would then venture out into the desert wastelands, searching for a supposed Tuffle base full of anti-saiyan rebels. It turned out that the Tuffles he was sent to massacre were old acquaintances; people he knew before he became an android. It was revealed that Saurrin's original name was Gaederlyn, and he was a captain within the Tuffle military. He also seemed to have had a soft spot for war orphans, as according to these tuffles, he had ran an orphanage in the last years of his non-android life. It seems that Saurrin was forced to become an android soldier; trading his own mind and body for the safety and care of his children. However, it also appears he was tricked. The scientists who offered to protect his orphans ended up experimenting on them, turning them into mutant freaks with supernatural abilities. Of course, this all happened after Saurrin's mind was broken from the upgrades and the android experiment was abandoned. However, the android remembered none of this, and any feelings he would have had were long gone and forgotten. Instead, the android slaughtered them all, except for two: A scientist who performed the experiments, and a woman named Cassandra; the last surviving orphan. Upon returning to the Capital, Saurrin was dispatched to a hotel where trouble was seeming to brew up. He arrived just in time to witness a young saiyan woman murder both a royal guard and a member of the hotel staff. Tatso and several other people were also present. Although Saurrin wanted to reprimand the woman for her actions, he instead let Tatso escape with her to prevent any trouble for his one friend. The android would later venture out into the wastelands with the sole purpose of hunting down the female saiyan. Once he encountered her, a fight ensured. One which he would embarrassingly lose because his body ran out of the energy to continue. The woman would gloat over him and steal his precious sword, Mezzy. Saurrin would, in turn, truly lose himself after these events. His mind would break, and his childish act would become more of a constant state of mind. The android ended up rebelling against his saiyan masters, destroying his connections and fleeing into the wastelands once again. There, he would once again encounter Tatso, as well as Nightshade and Sol. The four of them would face off against a stronger version of the saiyan zombies, ones that could regenerate from any amount of damage dealt to them. This made the creatures virtually immortal, forcing the brave warriors to retreat. Saurrin ran away with Nightshade and Sol, leaving Tatso to deal with the threat as best he could. The trio would run into a tuffle scientist calling himself Maruchi. He seemed fairly oblivious to the current situation, being more interested in his own personal experiments. After some conversation, the tuffle offered to teach Nightshade and Saurrin about the Tuffle civilization. Sol departed, and Maruchi did as well soon afterwards. He left instructions for the two remaining to find him in a cave. However, something would come interfere with this plan. Asuka, the young female saiyan who had stolen Saurrin's blade, had returned. It was rematch time. After a long battle in which the android held the upper hand, Asuka gave back the sword before flying off. Saurrin, now having been genderswapped into a female android, was glad to have his sword back. Physical Description Saurrin has a slim built figure, and often seems more relaxed than he should be. He stands around 6 feet tall, and weighs somewhere between 150 and 2000 pounds. Metal does seem to weigh a lot, and appearances can often be decieving. His mental state is not at all stable, and he is often excited by the smallest task, while dangers often seem to bore him. After his genderswap and reclaiming Mezzy, Saurrin's mind has been relatively stable. Abilities *'Blooming Flower' An energy attack that isn't a straight up ball or beam. Instead, it is a simple yet strong "burst" of concentrated light originating from Saurrin's palm. It's used to daze the opponent; temporarily frying their mind, in a sense. *'Force Field' Small flaps open along Saurrin's shoulders, arms, sides, and legs. These flaps reveal small holes that begin to produce an energy field that covers his body from head to toe. The energy field produced is barely visible to the naked eye unless it is impacted, at which point it shimmers, revealing the hexagonal pattern that the field consists of. *'Holo Dash' Utilizing an intense burst of speed, Saurrin relocates himself to a more advantageous position. A small hologram projector within his body leaves behind a hologram of himself in order to distract his opponent. *'Light Cannon' A powerful, concentrated beam of light fired from both hands. *'Strobe' Saurrin's body begins to flash continuously with a bright light, giving him a strobe-light effect. This, in turn, distracts and potentially blinds his opponents. *'The Great Flash' Saurrin's entire body seems to light up, and, in one great flash, he creates a large orb of light above that lights up a large area around him for a short duration. *'The Revelation' The First Revelation is a quick series of slashes meant to reveal how inferior Saurrin's opponents are when matched up against him. Instilling within them the fear of never over coming Saurrin, they seem to realize that they are truly better off dead. Relationships *Tatso A saiyan Saurrin has encountered several times while journeying around Vegeta. Refers to him as Swordy when his mind is broken. *Asuka A female saiyan who Saurrin encountered in the capital. Hates her with a passion, after she had stole his sword. Relationship evolved to more of a rivalry when he won his sword back. *Nightshade A woman who also seemed to be a tuffle. Saurrin fled with her from the demonic zombies, and later traveled with her to learn of his own past. *Zerori A woman who Saurrin encountered after reconstructing himself. Together, they fled from more of the unkillable zombie saiyans.